Tell Me That We Belong Together
by 88Ashley88
Summary: Was that the kind of love they would share? She knew she hoped so, but it was more then that, she believed so. She wanted to love so intensely that she would do anything for it. And the thought they he loved her the same way back was causing her heart to flutter in her chest. One Shot


**Just a new one shot. I hope that you like it.**

 **I don't own any rights to Chicago PD or Chicago Med.**

000000000000000

Jay stepped under the spray of the warm water and felt the tension of his very hard day wash away. The only saving grace was seeing Erin in between their crazy schedule at work. Even crazier now that they were both picking up overtime shifts so they could pay off their apartment faster.

Their apartment.

The words alone were enough to bring a smile to Jay's lips. He'd wanted her and been in love with her for so long and to know that after all this time she finally confessed that she felt the same and saw a future with him was more than he could ever want.

The bathroom door opened and he saw her enter the room. He heard the top of the toilet close, then saw her sit on it and watched him through the glass.

"Hey, babe."

She smiled, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Three guesses."

Jay reached for the soap, and began lathering up his body, "Uh, Olive wants you to babysit?"

"I wish."

"Uh…Hank wants me to move out?"

"No. And I thought you two were past this whole thing?"

"I am." Then it dawned on him, "Burgess and Ruzek drama?."

He heard her laugh, and then she said, "Ding, ding, ding, what do we have for our winner?"

Jay smiled, "I can think of a few things I want."

He could just sense her rolling her eyes. It would be the perfect moment for her to do it. It was, after all, her trademark, next to the lop-sided grin. He sighed, "So, what happened now?"

"You know the girl filling in for Mouse? Well, Ruzek asked her out on a date and Kim's feelings are really hurt."

"Of course he did, I know he's my friend, but I swear to God he doesn't think sometimes." he said sarcastically. Jay rinsed off his body, and turned off the water. He opened the sliding glass doors and found his girlfriend slumped over, her head resting on her hand as she lifted her eyes to survey her very nude boyfriend.

Jay smiled and reached for a towel to dry off. "So, I take it you are waiting on me?"

Erin nodded, "No rush."

Jay stepped out of the shower, "I bet. I just have to shave and get dressed."

Erin smiled at Jay as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. She stood and walked over to him and and pulled herself up so she was sat in front of him on the counter. She removed the towel from around his waist and swiped away beads of water that were running over his chest. He heard her release a sigh.

"Okay, Erin, tell me what else is bothering you."

Jay lifted the shaving cream, but Erin took it from him and put some in her hand, then spread it over his face. She shrugged as she picked up the razor that was sitting beside her. "I don't really know how to explain it, Jay." The towel she was once holding and the same one that had been around Jay's waist was now in the floor, forgotten about.

"Well, you know you can talk until you get it out of your system."

Erin nodded and brought the razor down from his chin to the top of his neck and then ran it under the now running water. She did it again, this time holding the tip of his chin with a finger.

"I guess I just feel kind of left out of some things."

"Such as?"

She sighed, "Well, since we've been dating, I just feel like they've been leaving you and me out of things. I mean, they have movie nights, they have parties, they…"

Jay sighed and caught her hand, looking her in the eyes, "Erin, Burgess and Ruzek are still our friends. I mean, they will readily admit it, but for whatever reason they're not together right now and maybe the reason they don't want to come to movie nights or parties with us is because it reminds them of what they had when they were together"

Erin nodded, "Yeah…I know that Jay. It still kind of hurts."

Jay nodded, "I know. But look at it this way, we get to gouble with Will and Nina tonight. So that should be...interesting."

"I think Will really likes her. She seems really sweet and I know that he liked Natalie, but Nina seems like a really good fit for your brother" Erin explained.

"Who knew we'd be the kind of couple that only hangs with other couples" Jay said with a smile.

Erin sighed, "But you know, I do still have my best friend."

Jay took in a deep breath as Erin started shaving him again. "I mean, it's not everyday you find a best friend that will be your backup, risk his job because of how he feels about you, will give up his flat screen TV for you, and will let you shave him."

Jay smiled, "Stop smiling Jay or I could accidentally cut you."

Jay tried but found it was very difficult to stop smiling.

Erin rinsed the razor again, and finished the last strip under his chin. He was then able to look at her, and took full advantage of the situation, looking down her shirt at the black lace bra she wore under the dark purple button down shirt. Erin looked back at him and found that his eyes were not looking into hers, but rather down her shirt, "Jay…"

He looked up at her and caught her knowing look, "Oh, you were ogling me earlier."

"That's different. You opened the door…"

"You walked into the bathroom."

She smiled, "Okay, so maybe I was anxious to see the goods."

"Nothing you haven't seen before."

She smiled, "I know, but things look a lot different when they aren't in your hands."

Jay smirked at her, "Touché…that is why I was looking."

Erin rolled her eyes, "You know, sometimes I wonder why I bother."

Jay shrugged as she brought the razor to his left cheek, pulling down from right below his sideburn. "Okay, so…keep going."

"Can I ask you a question? And I want you to be completely honest with me."

Jay looked her in the eyes, "You know you can ask me anything."

Erin sighed, "Are you really worried about losing me because of what Hank thinks?"

Jay shrugged.

"You said I could ask you anything. So, please, answer me Jay."

Jay sighed, "Er, I know you love me. I don't question that. I just wonder if you maybe think you are missing something by being with me. It's not about what Hank thinks, I know he's coming around. I just don't want to be something you're going to regret one day"

"You'd never be something I regret, Jay. And as far as what Hank thinks, he hasn't had a problem with it for a long time. It's nice to have a little freedom from what he thinks"

When she was quite, he pushed on, "Such as?"

She sighed, "I didn't like being put up on a pedestal. He always thought I was better than I was and when I made a mistake, it was monumental to him."

"You don't think I do that?"

She shook her head and continued shaving his face, "No. For some strange reason, you love me despite all my faults."

He smiled, "Well, you love me despite all of mine. It's only fair."

She smiled, "Well, there are other things…things I won't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to inflate your ego."

Jay caught her hand and smiled at her, "Er…"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's nothing..."

He crinkled his forehead, "Erin, you know you can tell me, right?"

"I mean, I…I guess I just worry that you're going to wake up one day and realize that you want better than me. I guess I'm just afraid that all these things you love about me would one day be the things that you hate"

Jay chewed the inside of his cheek, "Are you kidding me?"

Erin shrugged and she felt her gaze drop from Jay's and down to the floor as Jay gently ran his hand across her cheek and tilted her head up to look at him.

"You…Erin Lindsay, are without a doubt the most complicated, amazing, genuine, loving, beautiful thing in my orbit and I love you more than anything and anyone on this Earth."

She smiled, "Why is that?"

Jay smiled, "Because, you are passionate and…and you just manage to make me so weak in my knees…"

Erin smiled, "Jay, you should probably stop. So I can finish shaving you face. We need to leave and if you keep talking we're not going to make it out of this apartment. And I don't want to be late for our double date" Jay nodded and allowed her to shave above his lip.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Erin shaved Jay's face before she finally spoke. "You make me weak in my knees too. I love it when you touch me, or kiss me, or whisper in my ear, and when we make love, It's like sometimes I can't get enough of you. The way that you make me feel so safe and loved. I just feel like you're going to save me from it all. But none of that is as sexy as when you call me Babe. Something about it…"

Erin shook her head and hopped off the counter, and grabbed the towel off the floor and brought it up to his face, wiping off the remaining shaving cream on his face. He smiled at her, then looked in the mirror, "Not bad, Erin," he said winking at her in the mirror.

"Yeah, well, go get dressed Jay, we need to leave."

Jay wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back against his naked form. "I say we skip dinner and you let me do really naked stuff to you."

Erin laughed, "As appealing as that is…I'm hungry and you are buying me something to eat." Jay hung his head, and Erin finished, "And if you behave at dinner with your brother and Nina, I might just come back here and do all the naked stuff with you. How does that sound?"

" _All"_ The naked stuff?" Jay asked with a raise of his brow.

"Except that. That's NEVER going to happen" Erin said with a shake of her head.

Jay licked his lips, "Here's a thought. We go to dinner with Will and his new flavor of the week and then we go to the store, buy lots of syrups and ice cream, come back here, and have our own dessert."

Erin laughed, "Now that could be arranged."

"Or we could just skip dinner all together...that works for me, too" Jay called after Erin.

"I'm sure Will and this new girl...it's just about sex. That's how Will is" Jay said as he picked the towel up and wrapped it around his waist again as Erin walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Erin stood on his tip toes as Jay pulled her closer to him. She brushed her lips over his and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Nina..." Erin's voice whispered against her boyfriend's lips.

"What?" Jay asked as he felt Erin pull away before she kissed him.

"Her name is Nina. Get dressed so we can go" Erin said before she walked out of the bathroom.

000000000000000

Nina stood in front of the mirror one final time. Though she had met Erin many times before, Jay once or twice, and obviously knew Will very well, she was still nervous about this double date.

 _"How did Will talk me into a dinner with people who would rather him be with Natalie?"_ Nina thought to herself. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Will was on the other side.

"Hey babe," he said hugging her and kissing her.

"Hi honey," she answered against his lips.

Will pulled back since he could feel her tension and she forced a small smile, "You alright Nina?"

"Yeah just nervous that's all," she admitted honestly.

"You'll be fine," Will reassured her as she locked the door and followed him to the car, "I mean, you've met them both before haven't you?"

"Well Erin yeah," said Nina, "But Jay seems pretty distant when it comes to me."

Will chuckled getting into the driver's seat, "He likes you trust me. Allowing you to call him Jay is definitely a start. None of my other girlfriends could."

"How many girlfriends?" asked Nina jokingly, "I want to know my competition."

Will's face fell a little and said, "We're not having that conversation tonight. But other than the brief crush on Natalie,"

"Sure...sure" asked Nina.

"Don't worry about that. You're the only thing that matters to me and Jay and Erin are going to love you" Will assured

"I hope so," Nina said quietly "I just know how much they liked Natalie...and how much you liked her"

Will shrugged his shoulders "That's in the past. Natalie and I are friends and only friends. Besides, I don't think it would've worked out. We were going different ways. But everything happens for a reason right?" he glanced over at her and took her hand.

They arrived at the restaurant where Jay and Erin were already waiting outside, "What's up, guys?" Will said with a smile.

"Just waiting on you guys. We are starving," chuckled Jay, "Good to see you again Nina."

"Same here Jay," she said, "I didn't know we were having Chinese?" she said a little nervously.

"Don't worry Nina, Will told us you can't have peanuts," said Erin.

"Not without going into anaphylactic shock," Nina joked. "I don't think ya'll want to spend the night with me in Chicago Med" The four laughed although there was nothing funny about it when it happened.

"They don't cook in peanut oil here," said Jay, "We checked."

Nina nodded and followed Jay and Erin into the restaurant, "I never told you that," she scolded Will.

"I know, you told the girls at work. I listened," Will smiled as he gave Nina's hand a gentle squeeze.

After they ordered, Jay started the conversation, "So Nina, what made you want to go into the medical profession?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders and sipped her wine

"I was really close with my dad, and right before med school he got cancer and died. What I do isn't exactly glamourous, I know. But I hope I could help as many people as possible."

"I'm sorry about your dad." Jay said sincerely.

"It was a long time ago." Nina waved her hand at Jay. "But thank you." Jay nodded at her, and turned to Erin.

"So what about you Erin?" Nina asked "What made you become a cop?"

"Ummm… I guess to sum it up, I've seen what it's like on the other side and I just want to be able to be someone who can help." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Nina.

Nina smiled "What about you Jay. Why did you choose to become a cop?"

"Same as Erin. Will and I have an older brother and a younger sister, who all have kids of their own. Eight nieces and nephews. I loved spending time with them back in Wisconsin when they were growing up, I didn't think I could handle social work or anything like that, so I thought I would try being a cop, it turned out I was good at it. Kids are just cool you know? You don't have to put up with bullshit with them. They'll tell you the truth, even when you don't want to hear it." He chuckled after is last sentence.

As Jay spoke about his family, and about the kids his eyes showed how much he loved them. Erin felt herself falling in love with this man a little bit more. She didn't understand it. He was the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, and he had nothing but a heart full of love.

"That's a big family you and Will have Jay." Nina said as she finished off her drink.

"Yeah, we're pretty screwed up but we stand together for the most part. Do either of you have siblings?" Jay asked.

"I don't" Nina smiled sadly.

Just then the waiter walked over with their appitizer, and Erin couldn't have been more pleased. After setting down their food before them, the waiter asked if he could get them another drink.

"I'll have another one of these." Nina said

"So would I. I'll have another beer." Jay said

"Please, I'll have what the gentleman is having." Erin answered.

"Okay one Sex on the beach and two Sam Adams." The waiter said as he picked up their old glasses and left the table.

Jay looked to Erin and smiled at her. "A woman after my own heart." He said as he raised his right hand and placed it over his heart. He then winked at her.

"Is there any other beer?" She asked him

"Hell no!" Jay said. They all chuckled. Erin's embarrassment from the moments before forgotten.

They all began eating their dinner and chatted lightly together. Jay was glad he promised Will he would come. He was having a good time with his brother, Erin and Nina.

By the time they finished their Spring Rolls the waiter had already brought their drinks and Erin was almost through with her beer while Jay was only half way done. Jay watched as Erin licked the rim of the beer bottle before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. A little drop of the liquid dribbled down to her chin, and Jay wanted so badly to turn her chin to him, and lick it off of her face. He wanted to lick a lot more then just that.

When their meal was finished they decided to skip dessert and head out because they all had early shifts in the morning.

When they stepped out of the restaurant Nina and Will said their goodbyes and walked towards their car.

000000000000000

Jay lay awake the next morning watching the most beautiful woman he'd even seen sleep. She laid snuggly in his arms with a contented look on her face. He still couldn't believe last night had happened.

Dinner with his brother and Nina had been amazing almost like it was a second nature. And Jay silently hoped that it would be something that could continue for the rest of his life.

Everything with Erin was a dream come true for him and part of it seemed like he was going to wake up from it.

He had thought it was all a dream till he woke up this morning with her there. Every moment of the previous night ran through his mind as he watched her.

She was everything that he wanted and so much more. She was a woman who shared the same feelings he did. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. She was a woman who put herself, her heart on the line coming after him when he was ready to walk away. She was an amazing woman, who put her heart in everything that she did. But she wasn't just any woman.

She was THE woman.

The woman he would spend the rest of his life with. How he knew that, he wasn't sure. He just knew it. He could feel it with every fiber in his being. It didn't matter that they'd only been living together for a month.

Erin Lindsay was the woman he wanted to have children with, to grow old with. He wanted to make love to her every night for as long as they could. To fall asleep every night with her in his arms, and wake up with her. Just like he was this morning. He wanted to study every curve and line of her face and body. To have it etched in his mind so he would never forget. Now it was a matter of making sure he did whatever it took to see that happen.

To make sure he would never lose her. To have their love grow and stand through anything that would come their way.

Erin had been awake for the last ten minutes; she could feel his eyes on her as she slept. It was almost scary to her that she could feel that so soon. But it was comforting at the same time. She could feel the care that burned from his eyes to her still body. She didn't want to stir for fear of breaking that feeling, but she realized that it wouldn't go away. The feeling of being safe and protected when she was with him. To have his arms around her, almost like he was sheltering her from something.

Caring for her like she was a fragile ornament that would break if held too tightly. Being wrapped in his arms gave her a peace like she had never felt before. Something that she wouldn't give up for anything, but she knew now, that she wouldn't have to. He had told her he loved her too. And that scared the hell out of her. Because outside of Hank and Camille, everyone that had ever loved her had some way hurt her.

She planned on them learning everything there possibly was to know about each other. They now knew each other intimately, but she wanted them to know each other in spirit, not just in body.

She wanted them to have a love like they spoke of the night of his "Moving In".

Was that the kind of love they would share? She knew she hoped so, but it was more then that, she believed so. She wanted to love so intensely that she would do anything for it. And the thought they he loved her the same way back was causing her heart to flutter in her chest. She knew that he was a compassionate man when it came to something he valued. When he loved it was with his whole heart, and she wanted to be the number one thing consuming that love. And as he held her in his arms she knew it. As their love grew it would be a blazing fire that nothing could put out, or diminish in anyway. It would be a strong bond that would tie them together for life. And that thought brought a huge smile to her face, as she lay there snuggled up in his arms.

Jay watched as her face lit up with her beautiful smile, he didn't know what she was thinking about but he could only hope that it was what they shared last night.

"Morning babe."

Her smiled widened and her eyes fluttered open as his sexy voice ran through his ears. "Morning." She snuggled closer into his embrace as she placed a gently kiss on his chest.

"What's putting that smile on your face?" Asked Jay as he moved some hair from her forehead.

"Oh, I don't know…..just a wonderful night I had with this guy."

"You did, huh? Who is he, and when did this happen?" Jay asked as he tickled her side.

She swatted his hand away before answering. "I don't relly remember his name..." Erin teased."I think it was Jay. Do you know him?"

He scratched his head as if in thought, playing along with her game. "No" He shook his head lightly. "Can't say that I have. What's this guy like? I need to know what kind of competition I'm up against." Jay looked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He's nice. He's good looking and he is extremely cocky. The sex was great though." She smiled playfully at him.

"Great sex, huh?" He asked as he rolled them over and positioned himself above her. "How great are we talking?"

"Humm… I'd go as far as to say almost mind blowing." She teased running her hand down his bare back.

Jay growled low in his throat and closed his eyes before looking back at her.

"Only almost?"

Erin nodded her head as she ran her hand back up his back and smiled her lop-sided at him.

"We'll just have to see about fixing that."

*~The End~*


End file.
